It's Not a Spellbook, Just Facebook!
by redlily188
Summary: Facebook profiles for our favorite Merlin characters! I just wrote this, because I was hoping to bring a smile to somebody's face! COMPLETE.
1. Morgana and Uther

**Hey everybody! So this fiction is just the Merlin characters Facebook pages. For you Emachinescat fans, this story is not in any way affiliated with **_**Rosco the Time Traveling Salesman**__. _**And if you have not read that story, you should do so. It's absolutely amazing.**

**Also, if you have ideas that you'd like to suggest I'd be happy to add them!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

…Morgana Pendragon…

**Current Location:** Unknown

**Occupation: **Doting ward/Secret Friend Betrayer

**Favorite Quotations:** "And you, Uther, you will go to Hell."

"Sister."

**People Who Inspire Morgana: **Morgause

**Favorite Books: **_How To Pull off a Good Smirk_, _Spelling for Dummies_, _How To Sneak Out in a Totally Obvious Manner Without Getting Caught_, _Betraying Friends is a Good Thing_

**Activities: **Smirking, Betraying Friends, Plotting to Take over Camelot, Sneaking out of castles wearing fashionable cloaks, Torturing loved ones, Breaking magical people out of dungeons, Amateur Magic, Glaring at Merlin, Pretending to be innocent,

**Interests: **The throne of Camelot, Smirking, Torturing friends

**About Morgana: **_If you live in Camelot: _I LOVE UTHER! He's the greatest guardian a girl could ever have! I'm so lucky to have him as my fatherly figure!

_Non—Camelot Residents:_ Uther has to die. I deserve the throne, and I'm going to start a revolt. Who's with me?

**Interested In: **Men (that are willing to help me bring down Uther)

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Family**

Arthur Pendragon: Half brother

Uther Pendragon: Father

Morgause: Half Sister

* * *

…Uther Pendragon…

**Current Location: **Camelot

**Occupation: **King of Camelot

**Favorite Quotations: **"It must be the work of magic."

**People Who Inspire Uther: **Uther

**Favorite Books: **_How To Kill a Warlock in Ten Days_, _The Evils of Magic are Everywhere_, _Parenting Guidelines: How to Deal with a Rebellious Daughter_

**Activities: **Being oblivious, Killing people with magic, Being King, Betraying Friends, Ordering people around

**Interests: **Ruling Camelot, Destroying magic, Beautiful women (that aren't really trolls, mind you), protecting Arthur at ALL costs, Fawning over Morgana

**About Uther: **It is my duty as king to ensure safety in Camelot, and obliterate all magic from existing. Unless it's somehow useful to me, then there are no boundaries.

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **Widowed (Twice, actually. Once by accidently murdering his own wife, and the other when my son killed my troll-wife) or It's Complicated (for reasons listed earlier)

**Family**

Ygraine Pendragon: Wife, deceased

The (fake) Lady Katrina/Troll: Wife, deceased

Arthur Pendragon: Son

Morgana Pendragon: Daughter

**I think I'll stop for now! Again, if there's anything else you think I should add please let me know! That being said, I really hope I got a smile on your face! Next up: Gaius and The Great Dragon's! Hopefully they'll be up tommorow, but as it is a family members birthday (and school day) I make no promises!**


	2. Gaius and The Great Dragon

**I got so many notifications about this fic that I'm starting to feel like it's **_**Dear Arthur **_**again! *squeals!**

…Gaius…

**Current Location: **Camelot

**Occupation:** Court Physician/Advisor/Legit Old Dude with the Ability to Throw Blonde Baddies into Walls

**Favorite Quotations: **"Merlin, I need you to clean out my leach tank", "You deceived yourself" **(Note, 2x07 The Witchfinder; Gaius' way of chewing Uther out the whole magic-is-evil deal)**

**People Who Inspire Gaius: **Amren De Foor (Author of _Everything One Needs to Know about Anatomy)_

**Favorite Books: **_The Art of Eyebrow Raising__**, **__How To Escape Suffering in the Great Purge: Sell Your Friends Out_, _How To Deal with Unruly Teenage Boys(Special Edition: Magical Teenage Boys)_, _How to Deal with Senile Kings, Everything One Needs to Know about Anatomy_

**Activities: **Eyebrow Raising, Betraying Friends, Breaking magical people out of dungeons, Making Merlin clean the leech tank, Giving advice, Healing people, Throwing blonde baddies into walls, Chastising Uther without him realizing it

**Interests: **Anatomy, Teaching others Anatomy, Researching Anatomy, Helping Merlin, Magic

**About Gaius: **It is my passion to help those in need. From healing random strangers to harboring a warlock with a great destiny, I'm on top of it.

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **It's Complicated (Considering Uther wants Gaius' girlfriend dead)

**Family:**

_N/A_

* * *

…The Great Dragon (Kilgarra)…

**Current Location: **A cave

**Occupation: **Merlin's Pet

**Favorite Quotations: **"THIS IS ALL UTHER'S FAULT", "You have a great destiny, Merlin",

**People Who Inspire The Great Dragon: **Nobody.

**Favorite Books: **_Ways to Promote Slash_, _How To Speak in Riddles_, _The Destiny of Arthur Pendragon and Emrys_, _How To Make Life Difficult For Others_, _Anger Management- Advice on How not to Lash out and Attack a City_

**Activities: **Flying, Speaking in riddles, Promoting Merthur, Blaming Everything on Uther, Moping, Giving Advice to Merlin, Betraying Friends, Influencing Merlin to kill everybody he cares for

**Interests: **Magic, Merlin and Arthur's destiny

**About The Great Dragon: **One day a young boy will bring magic back into the land. His name is Merlin.

**Interested In: **Doesn't Matter because Uther Killed off all of his kind

**Family:**…I think the answer is obvious.

**Next up: Gwen and Mordred!**


	3. Gwen and Mordred

To all who reviewed: I love you. You're absolutely amazing.

…Gwen (Guinevere)…

**Current Location: **Camelot

**Occupation: **Once Morgana's serving girl, currently unemployed

**Favorite Quotations: **"Guineverreeeee."~Arthur "Please, one thing, you don't have to, but…remember me?" "Live for me."

**People Who Inspire Gwen: **Her deceased mother

**Favorite Books: **_How To Deal With a Best Friend Gone Bad_, _Cinderella_, _What to Do When You're Only a Serving Girl and You Fall in Love with a Prince_, _How to Deal with Your Last Moments Before Burning at the Stake_, _What to do When You Find Out Your Lady has Evil Magic, How to Be Sneaky and Break People out of Camelot's Dungeons, The Art of Blacksmithing, How to Deal with a Jolly Friend that Seems to be Hiding Something_

**Activities: **Chastising Arthur, Joking with Merlin, Forging Metal, Being Sneaky(but failing), Sharing Awkward but cute moments with Arthur, Being kind, Serving people, Helping Merlin out with his ridiculous ideas that make no sense whatsoever, Watching jousts, Helping people, Saying 'Lancelot' in such a way to make Arthur jealous, kissing Arthur

**Interests: **Arthur, Blacksmithing, Looking at scarf's, Being a undercover ninja and finding out what your 'best friend' is up to, helping people, walking, Laughing at Merlin's jokes

**About Gwen: **I really don't know what to say about myself. Not that I'm stupid or anything, but I don't think you really care to know that much about me. But I'm not saying that you're not a caring person or anything, because I really didn't mean it that way. Umm..

**Interested In: **Men

**Relationship Status: **It's Complicated

**Family:**

Elyan (Brother)

* * *

…Mordred…

**Current Location: **Unknown

**Occupation: **Creepy Druid Boy Destined to be the Demise of Everything Good

**Favorite Quotations: **"I shall never forgive this Emrys, and I shall never forget", "My name is Mordred"

**People Who Inspire Mordred: **Morgana

**Favorite Books: **_How to Get in People's Minds, Literally, How to Make Your Eyes Look SUPER Bright!_, _How to Just Stand There and Look Creepy_, _Le Morte D'Arthur_

**Activities: **Planning Out an Awful Destiny, Making Good Girls go Bad, Attempting to Destroy Uther, Being Vindictive, Looking Creepy, Running from Knight's of Camelot (Uther's gang), and Using Magic

**Interests: **Getting rid of Uther, Magic, Making eyes nice and bright, looking creepy, Evil Destinies, Scaring everybody including dragons

**About Mordred: **My name is Mordred. Don't make me mad. If you do, I will be your demise as well. Because I never forgive, and I never forget.

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **Single (I hope. He better be.)

**Family:**

_N/A_

**Next up: Morgause and Cenred. This ought to be fun.**


	4. Morgause and Cenred

_So yeah, I know that Cenred is dead, and there is a possibility that Morgause is dead. But who cares, right?_

…Morgause…

**Current Location: **Unknown

**Occupation: **Blonde Baddie

**Favorite Quotations: **"Sister." That's pretty much it, actually.

**People Who Inspire Morgause: **Nimueh

**Favorite Books: **_Eyeliner: The Next Big Thing_, _How To Make a Good Girl Go Bad_, _Spellcasting: How to Make Utter Nonsense Sound Entertaining_, _100 Conversations With the Word 'Sister'_, _Challenges to Give Prince's: Executioner's Block Edition_, _The Best Way to Get a Man to do Something is Flirt_, _The Love for a Sister_, _How to Fight Like a Knight Epically_, _Spells to Make People go Senile_, _100 Ways to Try and Take Over a Kingdom_

**Activities: **Looking after Morgana, Picking Fights, Practicing Magic, Flirting With Cenred, Obsessing over the throne of Camelot, Helping Morgana betray her friends, Betraying Allies

**Interests: **The Throne of Camelot, Magic, The Cup of Life, Morgana

**About Morgause: **My sister deserves the throne of Camelot, and I will do anything to get it for her. Anybody that tries to stop me will die.

**Interested In: **Men

**Relationship Status: **Single (I killed my boyfriend)

**Family:**

Morgana: Half Sister

* * *

…Cenred…

**Current Location: **Hell (Well, he better be! Trying to hurt Merlin and the gang automatically equals Hell. It HAS to.)

**Occupation: **King

**Favorite Quotations: **"Cenred has his methods" "Hello Morgause"

**People Who Inspire Cenred: **Morgause

**Favorite Books: **_How To Please Your Girlfriend_, _Leather Clothing: The Next Big Thing_, _What To Do When Your Arms Get Stuck Because Your Clothes Are To Tight_, _The Stupidity of Uther and His Blemished Camelot_, _How To Command an Army_, _Listening to Everything Your Girlfriend Says is a Good Thing, Even if it Costs You Your Life_

**Activities: **Being Evil, Flirting with Morgause, Pleasing Morgause, Being King, Attacking Camelot, Shopping for Awesome Leather Clothing, Ordering People Around

**Interests: **Morgause, Running a Kingdom, Leather Clothing

**About Cenred: **I like leather clothing. A lot. And I'll do anything for my girlfriend, because she is the apple of my eye.

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **Single (My girlfriend killed me)

**Family:**

_N/A_

**So who's profiles would you like to see next? Don't say Merlin and Arthur unless you're ready for this story to end, because that's the grand finale! Any other characters in mind?**


	5. Lancelot and Gwaine

**Haha, so I'm totally poking fun at the Lancelot/Guinevere relationship in this next one. I hope that's okay with you guys! **

**Thanks to everybody for the suggestions and reviews, and I hope you enjoy this!**

…Lancelot…

**Current Location: **Camelot

**Occupation:** Knight of Camelot

**Favorite Quotations: **"Live for me" and "Lancelot!"-Guinevere

**People Who Inspire Lancelot: **Arthur. _(Hey, Lance, don't you think stealing his girlfriend is taking this role model thing a little too far?)_

**Favorite Books: **_50 Ways to Kill the Wildren_, _How to Be Super Intelligent and Find Out Merlin has Magic the First Week You Meet Him_, _200,500,000 Ways to Be Banished From Camelot_, _How to Steal a Prince's Girlfriend_, _The Art of Being a Knight_, _Combat Skills_, _How to be Incredibly Humble and Look Cute While Doing it_, _Ways to Trick the Prince in order to Save the Day_

**Activities: **Being a knight, Fighting, Staring at Gwen longingly, Being humble, Knowing about Merlin's magic, Fighting of dead-knights-that-are-actually-alive, Helping Merlin, Secretly scheming to steal Gwen while looking cute(_Come on, we all know he does it!)_, Wearing his epic red cape

**Interests: **Gwen, Fighting, Gwen, Fighting, Gwen, Fighting, Helping Merlin, Gwen, Being loyal, Gwen

**About Lancelot: **It is my honor and duty to serve Camelot in any way I can. Since I was just a boy it has been my inspiration, and due to recent events I now am one (Thanks Morgana!).

Don't tell Arthur but: I 3 GWEN!

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Family:**

_N/A_

…Gwaine…

**Current Location: **Camelot

**Occupation: **Knight of Camelot/Town Drunk

**Favorite Quotations: **"Where's the closest tavern?"

"How'd you find me?"-Me

"It wasn't easy; I've been in every tavern in Anged."-Merlin

"So have I"-Me

**People Who Inspire Gwaine: **Gwaine. Who's a better role model than me?

**Favorite Books: **_Alcohol: The Best of the Best_, _How to Drink 8 Tankards Of Mead Without Dying_, _How to Cheat with Gambling_, _Taverns in Your Local Area_, _How to Make Beer_, _100 Cheesy Pick Up Lines_, _The Best Way to Get a Girl_, _The Art of Ale Drinking, Combat Skills, 200,500,000 Ways to Be Banished From Camelot, The Best Way to Jump of Buildings without Getting Hurt_, _101 Reason Not to Go to Rehab, Despite What Others Around You Say_

**Activities: **Drinking, Helping Merlin, Drinking, Fighting, Drinking, Gambling, Drinking, Jumping of Buildings, Drinking, Flirting, Drinking, Running Away, Drinking

**Interests: **Drinking.

**About Gwaine: **How about you stop stalking my Facebook page and meet me at the tavern?

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **Womanizer/Single

**Family:**

_N/A_


	6. Elyan and Leon

**Oh my goodness! We've gotten past 100 reviews in just for chapters! I LOVE you guys! And the award for the 100****th**** reviewer goes out to….**

**Word-Stringer?**

**Wow. Well, for those of you who haven't read my other stories, Word-Stringer has been the 100****th**** reviewer at least twice now. This would be the third, I think. I can't help but think you're planning this **_**Word**_**-Stringer (see what I did there? The little thing Arthur does to **_**Mer**_**lin! Hehehehee…)**

**Anyway. Thanks to everybody who reviews! You guys are awesome!**

…Elyan…

**Current Location: **Camelot

**Occupation: **Knight of Camelot

**Favorite Quotations: **"What would a man like Cenred want with us?",

"And Arthur treats all the maids like this?"-Me

"Yes. I mean..no."-Gwen

"Well Guinevere, it seems things have changed for you."-Me,

"Gwaine? Are you alive?"

**People Who Inspire Elyan:** Gwaine

**Favorite Books: **_Adventure_, _Combat Skills to Help Against Bandits_, _How To Be A Good Brother: Coming Home When a Parent Dies Edition_, _100 Hard Ways to Stay Out of Trouble and 1 Easy Way to Get in It_, _How To Ride a Horse, The Best Way To Apologize After Ditching Your Family_, _How To Be a Good Brother_

**Activities: **Going on adventures, Abandoning Family, Fighting, Wearing an epic red cape, Helping save Camelot (you know, the usual), Running from bandits, Teasing Gwen about her love life

**Interests: **Adventures, swords, fighting, running away from bandits

**About Elyan: **I've been living like a gypsy my whole life, but due to recent events I've finally found a good home. That, and it involves an epic red cape.

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Family:**

Gwen (Guinevere)

* * *

…Leon…

**Current Location: **Camelot

**Occupation: **Knight of Camelot

**Favorite Quotations: **"I would rather die."

"NOOO-OO-OOOO-OO!"

**People Who Inspire Leon: **King Uther and Prince Arthur

**Favorite Books: **_How To Be an Excellent Knight, Ways to Make the Word 'No' Sound Dramatic, The Power of Loyalty,How to Miracuously Survive a Dragon _Attack, Why_ To Not Mess With Old Dudes in a Tavern: You'll Get Itchy Warts, Combat Skills, How To Rock a Dress Even Though You're a Guy_

**Activities: **Fighting, Training Knights, Going to the Tavern, Helping Arthur, Obeying Uther, Saving Camelot, Begging Gaius for help

**Interests: **Loyalty, Camelot, Knighthood, Epic Red Capes, Combat, Fighting, Dresses (so what? My last escapade has made me fond of them)

**About: **My loyalties lie with King Uther and Prince Arthur

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **Widowed

**Family:**

_N/A_


	7. Hunith and Balinor

**Whoa. Where have I BEEN? **

**Also, congratulations to: **WillowEchoRiver**, **Beizanten**, **Alaia Skyhawk**,** PoisoningPigeonsinthePark**, and **993**. These people all realized the whole Leon widowed deal that I threw in there. No, Leon is not widowed in the show, nor have I written any fics about him being widowed. I just wanted to see who noticed. Lol.**

**So we've only seen these next two characters a couple times (well one of them actually once), so a lot of stuff that is put is just me making up things. I'm trying to go with what I think their characters are like, though!**

**Also, I'm not really sure about these too. Were they ever actually married? I'll just guess. Please correct me if you know anything more. And Balinor's profile hasn't been updated since he died, but Hunith's is up to date. Hope that makes sense…**

…Hunith…

**Current Location: **Ealdor

**Occupation: **Merlin's Mom, Village Helper

**Favorite Quotations:** "_Hunith_: You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you, how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin. (totally plagiarized the Great Dragon. Tsk)  
_Merlin_: I've heard someone say that about us before. I'm going to miss you.  
_Hunith_: I'm going to miss you too. When you left, you were just a boy. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you. When the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then you must keep your talents hidden. It's better for everyone."

**People Who Inspire Hunith: **Gaius (he got her beloved out of Camelot, that's got to count for something)

**Favorite Books: **_Teenage Years: All Powerful Warlock Edition_, _How to Raise a Child on Your Own_, _Counting on Your Son is Useful in Times of Need_, _How to Start a Riot: Prince Edition_, _What To Do When You Can't Deal with Your Son's Magical Powers: Ship Him off to the Very Castle Where He Could Be Executed for his Talents_, **WARNING: Next book listed is suggestive. If you are under 13, do not continue. Read at your own risk, take it how you want** _Ways to Pass Time When You're Hiding the Last Dragonlord in Your Home_

**Activities: **Helping Ealdor, Loving Merlin, Plagiarizing the Great Dragon, Feeding Prince's food they _obviously _don't like

**Interests: **Dragonslords, Protecting Merlin

**About: **My son? Have magic? Psssh…

**Interested In: **Men

**Relationship Status: **Widowed

**Family: **

Spouse: Balinor (deceased)

Son: Merlin

…Balinor…

**Current Location: **Cave ins Cendred's Kingdom

**Occupation: **The Last Dragon Lord

**Favorite Quotations:** "You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will."

**People Who Inspire Balinor: Kilgarra**

**Favorite Books: **_The Arts of Being a Dragonlord_, _Dragon's Anatomy_, _Awkward Father-Son Conversations_, _Secrets of the Old Religion_

**Activities: **Helping Camelot, Loving Hunith, Being a Dragonlord

**Interests: **Dragons

**About: **Uther tricked me into trapping the last of my kind. Now I hide out like an old hermit in a cave, missing my beloved dearly. I've also recently found my long lost son- or rather, he found me.

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **It's Complicated

**Family: **

Spouse: Hunith

Son: Merlin

**See you next time with Nimueh & DRAGOON THE GREAT! Excited? So am I. And I promise, it won't take me as long to update. By Friday at the latest. Oh, who am I kidding. I have no idea what day it is- it's summer. But I'll post soon, promise**

**Review?**


	8. Nimueh and Dragoon the Great

Shoutout to CoolCarrot. You're the best. 

…Nimueh…

**Current Location: **Unknown

**Occupation: **Priestess of the Old Religion

**Favorite Quotations:** "It is not your destiny to die at my hands, Arthur Pendragon

**People Who Inspire Nimueh: **Nobody

**Favorite Books: **_How to Lie to an Innocent Boy Trying To Save His Best Friend: Taking his Mother's Life Edition_, _Evil Mythical Creatures: The Afanc_, _Different Type of Plagues to Set Upon Kingdoms_, _Fun Ways to Tease Manservant's that are Warlocks in Disguise: Make them Fall in Love with You_, _How to Bring Dead People Back to Life in Order to Extract Revenge_, _Best Ways to Spy On People: Crystals_, _Misery Loves Company: Translation- Misery Loves Revenge_, _Stealing Babies and Turning them Into Blonde Baddies is a Good Thing_

**Activities: **Causing Merlin Problems, Stalking People through Crystal's, Telling People You Won't Kill Them- Then leaving them to die, Predicting the Future, Attempting to Destroy Camelot, Attempting to get revenge against Uther

**Interests: **Revenge, The Old Religion, Trying to Kill Merlin

**About: **I am the Priestess of the Old Religion. Uther killed all my friends and family in the Great Purge. He will pay, as soon as I can get his son's annoying manservant, Merlin, out of the way.

**Interested In: **Men

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Family: **

_N/A_

* * *

…Dragoon the Great…

**Current Location: **Unknown

**Occupation: **Sorcerer

**Favorite Quotations:** "You have wronged so many people... in so many ways. You're blinded by your hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people. You, Uther Pendragon, are a stupid, arrogant old tyrant!"

"And you, oh I've heard how you...mistreat your servants! They do everything for you but they don't have any thanks! You are an arrogant prat, with a brain of a donkey and a face of (hiccup) a toad!"

**People Who Inspire Dragoon the Great: **Merlin (why you ask? Well he's rather handsome, don't you agree? Btw, if **Arthur Pendragon **is reading this, TREAT HIM BETTER."

**Favorite Books: **_Fun Ways to Knock a Prince Out_, _The BEST Comebacks You Could Ever Make to Royalty_, _How to Groom a Rather Long Beard_, _Easy Ways to Get Away From Execution (It's Not Too Difficult if You're in Camelot_, _Enchantments that Supposedly Make Prince's Fall in Love with Serving Girls_, _Ways to Keep Your Old Body in Shape in Order to Escape from Camelot_

**Activities: **Planting Enchanments, Yelling at Uther, Yelling at Arthur, Making Aging Potions-wait, scratch that, Knocking Arthur Out, Saving Innocent Serving Girls, Totally Owning Fake Doting Wards

**Interests: **Getting some serious stuff off my chest, Confusing Arthur

**About: **I am….Dragoon! The Great! Arthur's stupid. Uther's stupid. Morgana's stupid. Everyone's stupid! Except that helpful manservant of Arthur's…

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Family: **

_N/A_

Is there anybody else that you want me to do, or should I just end the next Chapter with Arthur and Merlin?


	9. Merlin and Arthur

**-weeps- Okay guys…last chapter…-wails-**

**BUT I had fun writing this :) Also, I'm going to advertise for myself. If you like completely goofy, random, silly stuff please check out **The Merlin and Arthur in Another World. **It's a crossover between **_**The Sword in the Stone**_** (Disney Movie) and…Merlin (duh.)**

**Okay. Down to business. PROFILE TIME. Btw, because I have shared their profiles to the public, all of the characters unfriended me. I hope you guys are HAPPY. I better get reviews for my sacrifice. **

...Arthur Pendragon…

**Current Location: **Camelot

**Occupation: **Prince of Camelot

**Favorite Quotations:** "_Mer_lin", "Who knows what the future will bring?", "If we go down, we go down fighting!"

**People Who Inspire Arthur: **Uther

**Favorite Books: **_How to Treat Your Manservant Like Horse Dung, The Art of Fighting, How To Turn a Blind Eye __**EVERY **__Time a Certain Manservant Does Something Odd…Like Muttering a Spell, How to Look Incredibly Handsome at All Times, Disobeying Your Father is Okay as Long as He Doesn't Know About It, Cinderella, Evil Step-parents: Troll Edition, Physical Therapy for Those Who Tend to Get Knock Out Often, The Best Ways to Emphasize Names, 100,000,000,000,000 Things Expected Out of a King: Feel the Pressure Yet, Growing Up: How to Make your Unemotional Father, Growing Up: Ways to Deal with Finding Out the Girl You Once had a Crush on is Actually Your Sister and an Evil Witch wanting You Dead So She Can Have the Throne, Now Where Does that Pesky Manservant Always Run off To?_

**Activities: **Defending Camelot, Yelling at Merlin, Kissing Gwen, Bantering with Merlin, Obeying Father, Telling Merlin to "Shut up", Looking Good, Ordering Merlin around, Training future knights, Eating delicious food in front of Merlin to make him hungry, Riding Horses, Throwing things at Merlin, Hunting,

**Interests: **Fighting, Protecting Camelot, Gwen, Annoying Merlin, Making Uther Proud, Hunting, Riding off on dangerous quests, Becoming a King the People will Love

**About: **I am Prince Arthur Pendragon, one day to be King of Camelot. I protect my Kingdom and love my people.

I also have a rather idiotic manservant, Merlin. Who is not my friend.

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **It's Complicated

**Family: **

Father: Uther Pendragon

Mother: Ygraine

Half-Sister: Morgana

* * *

…Merlin…

**Current Location: **Camelot

**Occupation: **Greatest Warlock Ever, The Last Dragon Lord, Arthur's manservant/best friend (unofficial)

**Favorite Quotations:** "This is rat, isn't it?" –Arthur

Me: nods

**People Who Inspire Merlin: **Balinor, Gaius

**Favorite Books: **_How To Annoy A Very Prat-like Prince, To Save a King: Kill People Daily Edition, Best Ways to Keep a Secret: Shout it Right in the Ear of the Person that You Don't Want to Find Out- They Will Either be Knocked Out or Won't Hear, Therapy for People Who Had attempt to Kill a Friend, Depression: How to Get over your Deceased Girlfriend, Magic is Awesome, Spellbook, Witty Comments to Insult a Prat, Saving People Daily is a Tough Ordeal: Try These Tips to Sleep After a Long Hard Day of Killing Others, The Legends of King Arthur and Emrys, How to Deal with a Rather Annoying Dragon that speaks in Riddles constantly, How to be the Best of the Best, Epic Magic Tricks, Ways to Finish Mucking Stables as Quickly and Less Hazardously as Possible _

**Activities: **Helping Camelot, Obeying Arthur, Being a Secret Warlock, Annoying Arthur, Saving the Day, Serving Arthur, Being a Secret Dragonlord, Saving Arthur, Cleaning, Bantering with Arthur, Mucking Stables, Killing Enemies of Camelot and/or Arthur, Keeping Secrets, Losing People I Love

**Interests: **Saving Camelot, Magic, Saving Arthur, Dragons, Fulfilling Legends

**About: **Hi! I'm Merlin. And I may or may not be the most powerful warlock of all time.

And Arthur is a prat. And we're friends. Don't listen to him.

**Interested In: **Women

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Family: **

Mother: Hunith

Father: Balinor


End file.
